


Swing the First Blade High

by grumpyphoenix



Series: SPN Poetry Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Haiku about the first blade





	Swing the First Blade High

the first shitty deal  
passed down through treacherous blood  
Dean’s arm is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Supernatural Poetry Challenge on Tumblr.


End file.
